


What Are We?

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	What Are We?

“Y/N,” David whispered that morning. “It’s time for work.”

She rolled over, pulling the blankets closer to her in an attempt to just fall back asleep instantly so they didn’t have to go to work, but David knew her all too well, pulling the blanket back just enough so he could see her and kiss her forehead. “You know we have to go in.”

“Technically, you don’t,” she laughed, pouting before she embraced the icy cold of no blanket. “You have like a month’s worth of vacation days. I have none.”

He chuckled into her and grumbled. “Yea, but I’m going in anyway. I never know what to do with myself at home.”

In all their years at the Bureau together (five to be exact), David and Y/N had been close. At first, it just started out as going to grab a coffee or have a little bourbon after a tough case, and then somewhere along the line it developed into what it was now.

What was it?

Neither of them were quite sure what their status was.

Sometimes they’d cuddle at his place with a drink by the fireplace and other times they’d drown their frustrations from work in each other, waking up the next morning and heading to work like nothing had happened - just like this morning.

As she sat up in bed, she immediately felt sick. “Be right back.” 

Maybe she had some kind of a stomach bug, but after she threw up, she brushed her teeth and emerged with a sheen of sick-person sweat on her. “You don’t look so good,” David said, placing his hand on her forehead.

“Thanks,” she laughed. “Probably just a stomach bug. It’ll go away soon.”

After getting ready, he put his arm around her back and led her to their cars. Although it was pretty obvious to everyone on the team that at the very least they were sleeping together, David and Y/N never went into work together, taking separate cars to ‘keep up appearances.’ “You sure you’re okay to drive?” He asked. “We’ve gone in together once before and it’s not like everyone doesn’t know already?”

“True, they probably do. But I’m fine, David, I promise.” He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before getting into his own car.

The idea of having a talk about the status of their relationship felt so juvenile, but she felt like it was becoming inevitable. After all, how long were they going to be driving separate cars to work. 

David had already peeled off and was down the street, but Y/N hadn’t moved; she was zoned out in the driver’s seat. Seriously, what the hell were they?

The next few days went by in much the same way. They didn’t live together, but more often than not, Y/N spent nights at his place, going to her own apartment only occasionally to pick up new clothes. 

Consistently though, she felt like she wanted to throw up. First thing in the morning and then maybe around lunch. It was at least three days of throwing up before she decided she should go see a doctor. And then it dawned on her.

She hadn’t had her period in 2 months.

On her way to her apartment to pick up new clothes for the week, she stopped at the drug store and grabbed a bunch of pregnancy tests. She’d always wanted children, but it had never been a thought; she’d never talked to David about the possibility, because they hadn’t really spoken about anything.

Alone in her apartment, she used four different pregnancy tests and waited the agonizingly long five minutes. 

All positive.

“Oh my god,” she breathed, a small smile forming on her face as she sat back on bathroom counter. “Hi, baby.”

Okay, now they needed to have a conversation.

That night, with clothes in hand a one of the pregnancy tests wrapped up in a little plastic bag, she made her way back to David’s place.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he said as she let herself in. She did have a key to his house. That was one thing they had covered. “Did you make an appointment with the doctor?”

“Not yet,” she replied, allowing her bag to drop to the floor. She sat on the couch and looked up at him, blurting out what she’d been thinking about for the past few days. “David…what are we?”

Immediately, he sat at her side, swallowing hard and grasping her hands. “I assumed we were together. Dating, quote unquote. I’m so old the concept of dating is foreign to me. I just…have wives.”

Y/N giggled and leaned her forehead against David’s. “I’ve hoped that we were dating, but I wasn’t quite sure. I mean, I don’t live in my apartment for all intents and purposes. I even have some of my things here and-”

“And what?”

“And I…love you. I guess I just didn’t want to admit it because I was afraid that if I did, I might lose you.”

David smiled, his eyes warm. “You won’t. I promise. And I love you too.”

Y/N breathed a sigh of relief. “Good, that makes me feel a bit better.”

“Only a bit?” He asked, pulling her into his lap and running his hand through her hair. “Do you want to know what my intentions are?” 

That made her laugh. “I’d love to know what your intentions are,” she replied. 

“Well, I imagine that one day you’ll be the fourth and final, Mrs. Rossi. As for kids, I’m kind of old, but that doesn’t necessarily mean anything. They say kids keep you young.” 

That was the opening she was waiting for. “Ummm, well, I hope that’s true.” His eyebrows scrunched in confusion for a moment as she turned to her bag and pulled out the test. “Because I took four of these while I was getting my clothes.”

He looked down at the stick in awe, his mouth dropped open before doing a triple take between her and the stick, “You’re…really? This is…I’m gonna be…I’m gonna have a grandson older than my child,” he laughed.

They weren’t the typical relationship, but David was her comfort in the storm. “Yea, I guess you will. Are you happy? Please say you’re happy.”

“Of course I am,” he replied. “I’m stunned, and now completely petrified that I’m going to be the worst father in existence, but I’m ecstatic. Caroline and I had wanted kids, but after our son…we just couldn’t.”

“Maybe if it’s a girl we can name her Caroline,” she said.

David leaned in and kissed the tip of Y/N’s nose. “She’ll be watching from up there…probably laughing at my old ass running around after a baby.”

She hadn’t had the privilege of meeting Caroline. “From what you’ve told me about her, that sounds about right. She’ll be up there with your son, giving us strength.”


End file.
